1. Field of the Invention.
This invention pertains to a device which is triggered by an earthquake to shut off a commercial utility gas valve. The trigger is fastened on the top end of the pendulum so that when the bottom of the pendulum swings the trigger moves back and forth to raise an activator which is attached to a pivot arm. As the pivot arm moves, it moves a latch which releases the control lever on the valve, and a spring pulls the control lever to close the valve.
2. Information Disclosure Statement.
The inventor does not know of any other device by which the movement of the earth during n earthquake would trigger the closing of a commercial utility gas valve.